Legendary Child
by earlschibiangel
Summary: There is a child that is foretold to have powers that reciprocate the Legendary one, but will she realize her potential and the truth before it is too late? Good reviews for this story. Please vote on my profile poll...
1. Chapter 1

The infant screamed in anger as she fell to the ground. The men that flew into the room killed the woman who lay protectively over the female child as she cried over her child.

"Your mate will protect you," the woman said to the month old baby. "I know he will." One of the men bent down to the child.

"It is her!" he yelled as he scooped the child up by her light lavender tail. All the men turned and left what remained of the large domed building as a voice bombed over the scouter of the Capitan.

"Did you find her?"

"Yes, Sire. She was with a brunette woman. She is fine and your mate did not take off her tail."

"Thank goodness," the voice said with relief. "I know that they grow back, but that would make her more of a freak than she already is."

* * *

I know, really short, but I had this idea and decided to write it while it was fresh in my mind. I hope it goes well. 


	2. Chapter 2

The white lizard like creature looked down at the creature his brother held with such care. The small creature snuggled into the pink blanket that the thing held close to his body. Around him the room was very bright.

"Why do you want her?" he asked with disgust. "She is a half breed and a Sayian-jin at that!" The other brother looked at the bundle in his arms. Even though he would not admit it. The little girl would be his heir, the one that would take over and rule the throne. He had always wanted a child, but a part of the Ice-jins he had no heirs seeing as there were little to no women left their almost extinct race.

"Have you not heard about the Legendary Sayian-jin story?" The other Ice-jin looked over at him.

"About the Golden Monkey?" He shook his head.

"No, about the female half breed that would be so powerful that she would rival the Super Sayian or the Golden Monkey as you call it." The other Ice-jin shook his head. "This is her. Just as they described her." He looked down at the child. "I will raise her to defeat her race and then we will be rid of any threats. Just remember that this child will take over for us after we are killed, Cooler," Freiza said as he looked up at his older brother. "She will take care of all of those monkeys for us."


	3. Chapter 3

(Eight Months Later...)

They young girl walked to her "father" with her arms outstretched.

"Da- Da!" she cried as she fell to her knees. Frieza smirked at the young girl as she stood up without so much as a fuss and began to walk toward him again. He had trained her well Even though he was an evil creature by name he cared for the little girl in front of him. When he had first seen her he had felt this love for her. Her bright lavender eyes had looked up at him with confusion and now they looked up at him with love. He bent down and picked up the rather tall girl as she giggled.

"You did good!" he cheered in his feminine voice. The girl laughed as she smiled up at him.

"Da-Da!" she cried as she clapped her hands. "Da-Da!" Frieza smiled down at the child in his arms before setting her down on her feet again and propped her to walk again.

* * *

I know that this is short, but they will get longer when she get's older. So you know who it is? 


	4. Chapter 4

The two year old girl ran and hid in a tree as her uncle Cooler walked into the garden.

"Bulma!" he yelled. "We are not playing hide-and-seek!" Bulma smirked as she lowered her 'ki' down so that he could not track her. "Little one, your father wants you to come with him to his meeting!" She flew down and landed in front of him.

"He does? I thought he wanted me to stay here," she inquired confused as her father's change of mind. Around them the garden bloomed with the rarest of flowers, since most of the year it was cold so nothing really grew on the planet.

"He has decided that you are old enough and smart enough to be allowed off planet with him, but you must behave." Bulma nodded enthusiastically as Cooler turned to leave the child to her play. "Be ready by six this evening." She ran ahead of him toward her room, her light lavender tail swishing behind her at her glee.

* * *

Cooler entered his brother's throne room with a frown.

"I don't understand why you want her to go with you to those meetings. She still has her tail and surely her father will be there." Frieza nodded.

"I know this," he said as the afternoon light filtered into already bright white room. "She knows nothing of her past and if they were to say one word she would deny their truths." Cooler shook his head.

"She is smarter than you give her credit for. She will see their tails and then look at her own. She will piece together what she is," Cooler protested. Frieza frowned.

"She may be smart, but her mother did not tell her of her heritage, of this I am assured."

"No one ever saw her mother. She was found with her nanny when the Sayians came to get her."

"This is true, but I had a spy down there bug the house from the time the little girl was born. Why do you think that we went to get her when she was but one month old? My spy told me when she was born and told me where she was. The one thing that got me was the woman that was her nanny."

"What about her?" Frieza frowned.

"Zarbon said that she was a Sayian." Cooler frowned this time.

"Why would a Sayian be watching the girl? Unless..."

"The father knew of her conception and birth. He was going to make sure that she would know of her heritage even if the mother did not," Frieza said cutting him off. Both men looked up as Bulma came running into the room, her face flushed with excitement.

"I'm ready father!" she cried as she launched herself at him effectively knocking the breath out of him.

"Well, we might as well leave right now," Frieza said with smirk. "We would be arriving five hours early, but that would be okay I guess." Bulma smiled with glee.

"Let's go!" she cheered as she hopped off his lap and ran toward the doors before looking back as his rising figure. "Come on!" she cried as she pushed the doors open and disappeared down the hall. Frieza turned to his brother.

"Take care of the throne while I am gone." He then followed his daughter down the hall toward the loading docks.

* * *

I know another short chapter, but as I said before. They will get longer, I just need to let the story progress farther. 


	5. Chapter 5

When they arrived on Planet Vegeta-sei Frieza told her to stay behind him and in her cloak.

"Why?" she asked as she pulled the black cloak over her black dress that her father had given her just hours before they landed.

"You are a beautiful child and these Sayians will try to take you from me. I know that I am more than powerful enough to take them on, but I fear for your safety." Bulma nodded in understanding as she pulled the cloak over her shoulder length lavender hair. "Do as you are told and no harm will befall you." She nodded again as the door to their ship opened to reveal a tall, well muscled man with cold onyx eyes. His black hair stood straight up like a flame. He had a goatee and wore a frown as he looked at the two. Bulma could not help that she was defiant and she frowned back at the two surprising the Sayian king.

"Lord Frieza," the man said. "We were not expecting you for another two hours." Frieza smirked as he looked down at his frowning daughter.

"My daughter got ready pretty quickly and wanted to leave as soon as possible, so here we are. Is there a problem?" The king shook his head. "Good," he said as he started walking into the palace that lay before them. "Where is your son?"

"He is training right now. He is to become the Legendary and he strives to be it soon." Frieza nodded. "I was unaware that you had a daughter."

"She was only born two years ago so no one knows of her existence except for my brother and now you." The king nodded as he looked down at the girl next to him, his curiosity peeked at her lavender eyes and her cloaked figure.

"May I ask why she is cloaked?" Frieza smirked at the other man's question.

"You may, but I will not tell you." The king frowned at his response, but said nothing as they walked through the long halls of the palace before coming to the conference room where several other men of all species awaited their presence. Frieza looked down at his daughter. "You may go play, but stay within the palace walls and do not wander too far." Bulma nodded as she left the men to their talks. She ran down the hall, admiring all the paintings of beautiful women and handsome men.

* * *

Frieza turned to the rest of the men and sat down next to King Vegeta as the meeting began.

"I will make a treaty with you," Frieza said as he looked across all the faces that stared at him with emotionless faces, but he knew better. This men hated him and wanted no treaty with him, but that was of no consequence to him. He would kill them all soon enough and take some of their people as slaves and concubines. "There will of course be conditions and rules to this treaty." Everyone nodded. "Let us begin writing this then..."

* * *

Bulma walked slowly down the hall as she looked at all the pictures.

_'Hmmmm... This must be their past rulers, but not all of them are alike. These last men and women have different features.' _As she moved farther from the conference room she heard voices, both male. _'Hmmm... wonder who they are?'_ She entered the door that the sounds came from and came across two boys that appeared to be a few years older than herself. Both boys stopped fighting to look at her. The one with hair that flew in seven different spikes approached her first.

"Hi!" he said happily. "I have never seen you before. My name is Kakarot!" Bulma looked at him in shock.

"You are Sayian?" she inquired. "I was told that Sayians were mindless killing machine." Kakarot looked confused. The other boy that looked remarkably like the man that had met them at the docking bay. "You look like that frowning man from earlier." The boy frowned.

"That frowning man is my father, the King of Vegeta-sei." Bulma looked over at him in shock.

"You're the prince?" he nodded as she broke out into a grin. "My father talks about you quite a bit. He says that you are the Legendary. He wants to train you." Vegeta frowned.

"You father wants to train me, Prince Vegeta? What makes him think that he is worthy?" Bulma frowned at this, her lavender eyes sparked. "Another thing. Why are you wearing that damn cape?" Bulma looked at him him in anger.

"First of that is none of your business and second off my father is the most powerful being in the universe." Both boys looked at each other and laughed. "You're seriously pissing me off!" She began to glow a light blue as her energy rose. Soon her cloak around her disappeared as her energy rose to two thousand in mere seconds. Vegeta looked at the young girl in amazement. Suddenly she powered down and looked around in fright. This made Vegeta even more curious about the girl in front of him. "Damn," the young girl cursed. "My father will kill me!" Vegeta stepped up to her and admired her lavender hair and her pale complexion.

"What are you, girl? How old are you?" Bulma looked over at him in confusion at first before replying.

"I am two and as for my race, I am Ice-jin." Both looked at her in shock.

"You're Ice-jin?! You look nothing like them!" Bulma frowned.

"My father told me that I am a half breed." Vegeta frowned when he looked her over, that's when he noticed her light lavender tail.

"You look human, but you have a tail like a Sayian." Before Bulma could say anything the door burst open and Frieza burst in.

"Bulma!" he yelled with a frown. "Where is your cape?" Bulma looked down at the floor.

"I kinda destroyed it by accident..." she faded off. Frieza smiled at his daughter. "Are you terribly pissed as me, father?" Vegeta looked at the tyrant before him in shock.

_'Her father is Frieza?!'_ Frieza grabbed his daughters hand and led her out of the room.

"No, Bulma, I am not mad at you, upset a little, but not mad." Vegeta and Kakarot watched in shock as the two exited the room.

"Her father is Frieza?" Kakarot asked in confusion. Vegeta nodded as the door to the training room clicked closed.

* * *

A little longer than the last. Hope you enjoyed it. 


	6. Chapter 6

Bulma spent many years under Frieza's and Cooler's tutelage until she turned ten and they sent her on her first actual purge. She stood before her family, an evil smirk on her beautiful face. Though she was a semi-gentle soul she was still Sayian and had a blood lust.

"Ah, my daughter," Frieza said with pride as he looked down at his armored daughter. "Are you ready for your first purge?" She nodded as she bowed.

"Yes, father, I am ready to destroy the Planet Risthin and annihilate all it's species. Though I do not understand why I must have a crew. I want to demolish my first planet by myself." Frieza smirked at her cockiness.

"They are just there in case something goes wrong." Bulma frowned.

"Are you saying that I am weak?" Frieza looked down at the people behind Bulma.

"No, you are the strongest one here next to me and your uncle, but I would not like to see my only child killed before she can hail over her kingdom." Bulma nodded, though she was still a little pissed. "Now, make me prouder than I am!" he commanded before the soldiers before him exited the room toward their space ship.

* * *

(Planet Vegeta-sei) 

"So it seems that he has decided to finish taking over the east quadrant?" the king asked his advisers. They nodded. "Good, Prince Vegeta can continue to train so that he can become stronger than that lizard before Frieza comes back for him this time." Everyone in the room nodded.

* * *

(Planet Risthin) 

Bulma flew out of her ship, her lithe body invisible to the naked eye as she flew toward the cities that lay before her waiting for her power to rock them. Her soldiers stayed close behind her, none of them wanted to interfere with her purge after her anger at her father for having them come with her.

"I can't believe that she is that strong," one muttered as they watched her rip into a Risthin's throat, tearing the head from the body. Blood flew and covered the young girls face.

"Well, she is a half breed Sayian," another whispered as they looted behind their master. Bulma tore through the city at an alarming speed as her soldiers looted and pillaged behind her. Within five hours the planet was emptied of most of it's life, the rest put on the ship to be taken back to Frieza as slaves. They recovered from the planet millions in gold and jewels that would make Frieza more powerful with the wealth. As they headed back to Planet Ice Bulma stared out into the unknown of space and frowned. The words of the Sayians that she had met when she was two echoed back at her. Her father had told her that she was a half breed, but he would never tell her what breeds of species she was.

* * *

End of this chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

An eighteen year old Bulma looked coldly out the window of her ship. She was going to Planet Earth to destroy it's inhabitants and she was bored with this. Sure, she loved to fight, but kill innocent and weak species was boring.

"What troubles you, love?" a gorgeous looking man asked as he entered her room. His blue skin was a light blue and he had a long, green braid that traveled down his back. The girl in front of him looked so lost and so bored that he longed to find out what was wrong with his master's daughter.

"Zarbon," she said with mild affection as she turned to look at him. "I have grown bored with this life. Purging innocent and weak creatures is stupid." He nodded. He did agree with her on that, but Frieza would not take it with a smile when his family said such things.

"Well, it is your father's wishes and we must follow his whim," he said as he sat next to the girl. She had grown up nicely and though she was part Sayian she was still quite appealing to his eyes.

"I know, but I want something more," she whispered as she turned her cerulean eyes toward him. Her long aqua hair trailed behind her, past her butt, and pooled behind her like a small lake. "I want a powerful fighter to spar with or to battle to the death with. I am tired of tearing weaklings apart, though the blood leaving the body is appealing." He shivered at her Sayian side that talked to him. "Can't we go to an actual powerful planet and purge it?" Her aqua tail twitched behind her in agitation.

"We will soon." Bulma's eyes shone with confusion at his words, but let the subject drop as she turned back to the window.

* * *

(Months Later...)

Bulma snuck into the docking bay and headed for one of the small, one person pods that were lined up together.Her father would be mad at her, but she needed a challenge and she had left a note for him that stated that she would be gone for no more than six months to train. _'He would understand,' _she thought as she punched buttons in the pod to set her destination. Soon she was a sleep as her pod headed for a red orb of a planet.

* * *

"She what?!" the tyrant screamed in rage at Zarbon.

"She left, but she left a note for you." He handed him the piece of paper and after Frieza read it he smirked. "What is it?" he inquired of his master.

"It seems that my daughter wishes to grow stronger and will return in less then six months after she has trained with someone who will give her a run for her money." Zarbon looked shocked. So she had left as she had said that she would.

"Should we search for her?" Frieza shook his head.

"She will be back, but you will find her and watch over her." He nodded as he headed for the docking bay to trace where the young girl's pod had headed.

* * *

Sorry, short, but there is defiantly more to come. 


	8. Chapter 8

(Planet Vegeta-sei...)

Vegeta looked into the night sky as the small pod grew closer to his home. He watched from his pace in the Docking Bay as it docked. He moved closer, his broad arms crossed as the pod opened and a young girl with sky blue, waist length hair emerged. She was as tall as him, him being an inch or two taller and was very lean, yet muscular. Her form was very feminine with curves in just the right places. That's when he noticed her tail, it's color slightly darker than her hair. She looked odd colored for a Sayian, but when her cerulean eyes looked up at him coldly he lost all train of thought as he drowned in the liquid pools.

"You look familiar," she said as she walked over to him. "Have we met before?" Vegeta blinked in confusion as her voice entered his thoughts.

"No, I know that I would remember seeing a blue Sayian." This sentence made Bulma frown. She folded her arms like he was and growled.

"First off I am not a Sayian!" Vegeta looked confused at her statement, but frowned as well.

"Girl, you have a tail like a Sayian and," he took a sniff in the air. "you smell like a Sayian with human mixed in." Bulma growled again as she moved closer to the man in front of her, trying to intimidate him.

"Your nose must be clogged asshole. I am Ice-jin and daughter to the Lord Frieza," at these words Bulma saw some recognition fill his cold onyx eyes. "Ah, I see that you know of my father." Vegeta nodded curtly.

"You are Bulma, that young girl that came into my training room several years ago. Why are you here?" Bulma looked at him more closely and realized that he was the young boy who had insulted her father years ago.

"I am here to train. I wish to become stronger. I am tired of killing weak beings who can not fight back. I want a challenge." Vegeta smirked. She was acting so Sayian-jin in her mannerism, but he knew that he could not tell her that for she would only deny it. It seemed that Frieza had lied to the girl for a long time.

"You can stay since what you say makes me interested. I believe that you will be a proper challenge for myself, but I want to see what you can do. First fight some of the lower class and work your way up. I will wait for your challenge." With that he turned from her and headed into the palace walls. "Follow me wench. I will show you to your room." Bulma growled, but followed him.

"My name is Bulma, not wench and you should respect me since I am royal standing as well." Vegeta smirked as they headed down the hall toward the royal chambers.

"I do not have to _show _respect to you or any one else that I chose not to." Bulma glowed low in her throat, but stopped as Vegeta came to stand in front of a closed door, that 's when she realized that she was in that part of the palace that she had been several years ago. "This is your room. Mine is next to it. Good night." Bulma frowned as Vegeta entered the room next to her's, but shrugged it off as she entered her plush apartment. She surveyed all the rooms with enthusiasm. She had a small kitchen, a large bathroom and her large bedroom that was connected to it. It was heaven. The coloring in this apartment was a deep red with a sprinkle of gold, ivory, and black. As she headed for the bed she realized that she had no other cloths then the ones she had on. She didn't want to sleep with the spandex suit that she had on so she took it off and slept in her bed that night in the nude.

* * *

(The Next Morning...)

Bulma awoke to a noise in her otherwise quiet room that made her sit up quickly. The door to her room opened to reveal a young girl about her age with pale skin and black hair. She looked around before entering the room with an armful of cloths.

"Who are you?" Bulma inquired as she pulled her sheets over her head. The girl looked startled for a moment.

"Glad to see that you are up," the girl said as she put the cloths into her large closet. "My name is Chi-Chi and I am your servant." Bulma looked shocked for a moment. "I am mostly Prince Vegeta's servant, but he is lending me to you for your stay here."

"Why would he do that? I do not like servants and for that reason my father never gave me any." Chi-Chi smiled.

"Well, I can't really answer that question since I do not know the answer, but I was also to tell you to be ready in one hour for your first fight." Bulma looked at the clock that sat on a stand next to her bed. It was only six in the morning.

"What is this fight and why does he think that he can order me to do anything?" Chi-Chi laughed as she now moved to sit in front of Bulma on her bed.

"He told me that you wanted to train to become stronger, so he wanted to test your strength. He does this for no one else, so he must believe that you truly want to get stronger." Bulma sat for a moment taking in what she had just heard. So the little prince wanted to test her strength. Fine with her. "You will be fighting against my mate as well." Bulma looked confused for a moment, but decided to ask about it later. Instead she got up and headed for the bath. Oh, this was going to be a great day!

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Minutes later a clean Bulma appeared from her room wearing a light blue spandex suit and chest plate armor. She headed for the training room, that Chi-Chi had instructed her, ready for battle. When she entered the large room she saw four men in the room. She recognized Vegeta immediately, but the other three were unknown to her. As she approached them, two got into a fighting position, facing her.

"So, these are the two that I am supposed to fight?" she asked as she studied the males in front of her. Vegeta smirked at the look of pure boredom on her face. She looked back up at him. Cerulean meeting onyx. "These are not a challenge." The men in question growled at her comment, but in one flash of blue both men were on the ground on their stomachs. Vegeta looked shocked for one second before he let out a chuckle.

"Very nice," Vegeta said as he approached her. "Those were just third class so I will now bring in some second class warriors." He turned to the two men that were unconscious. Normally he would kill them, but he decided not to. He turned to the other man in the room, who to Bulma seemed vaguely familiar, but she couldn't figure out where she had seen him. "Take them to the med room and make sure that once they are conscious that they are made to train for the next year for at least fifteen hours a day." The man nodded and flashing a nice smile to Bulma took both men in his arms left the two alone, but not for long before two more men entered the room.

* * *

(Hours Later...) 

Bulma entered her apartment, her cloths torn to shreds, but a clear smile of victory on her face. She had fought two second class warriors and then some first class ones, all of which she had drilled into the ground with little effort. Then there came the Elite. Those two men had made her sweat and they had even managed to hit her more than once. After defeating them she had been told by Vegeta to clean up and since they had missed lunch had been told to meet him in the mess hall for food before they headed back to the training room to fight his royal guard, Kakarot. Bulma headed into the bathroom and thirty minutes later emerged decked out in lavender spandex suit with no armor to cover it. She pulled her long hair back in a braid and headed for the mess hall that Vegeta had instructed her to go to.

* * *

(In Space...) 

Zarbon slept peacefully as his small pod headed into the direction of Planet Vegeta where his young ward had headed. He knew that if Frieza found where his daughter had gone that he would be displeased, but none of this mattered right now. He would get Bulma and return her to her father. If she refused to go then he would stay and watch over her until she was ready to leave or until her six months were over.

* * *

(Back On Vegeta-sei...)

Bulma frowned at all the male eyes that fell upon her as soon as she entered the large mess hall. Yeah, this would definitely be a long day, especially with all the unwanted attention. She made her way to the line that led to the food counters where some aliens dished out familiar and unfamiliar food. As the line grew closer to the food she suddenly felt this odd presence in her heart. It was if someone had reached into her body and was squeezing her heart. She glanced around, no one in the room looked familiar, but this feeling had only been felt in her dreams when she dreamed about a lavender haired woman and a dark haired man. She knew them somehow, but where, she did not know. She had told her father of these dreams, but he had dismissed them as dreams and nothing more. With a shrug of her slender shoulders she turned back to face the food that grew closer to her hungry person. Soon she was a table by herself with mountains of food. That was one thing that made her question her paternity. Her father never ate as much as she did and even if she was a half breed, what race ate like she did? Then Vegeta appeared before her, his face smug.

"So where is your little bodyguard that was with you all day?" Vegeta looked up at her and with a shrug of his broad shoulders told her of his guards whereabouts.

"He is eating at his apartment with his pregnant mate." Bulma seemed shocked at this bit of news, but instead of saying something about it she began to eat the food before her. Then it hit her as she looked at the Sayian in front of her that he was eating about the same amount that she was.

_'No, I can't be a Sayian!'_ she thought to herself as she shook her head. An hour later they headed back to the training room. Kakarot met them there no less than five minutes later with a content look on his young face.

"This is your next sparing partner. He is the strongest of our kind, next to myself and my father." Bulma eyed the man in front of her with surprise, but got into a fighting stance. Kakarot followed suit. Vegeta watched the two study each other before flying at each other with vengeance. Vegeta watched in awe as both fighters disappeared as their powers clashed in a single blast of light. He easily tracked their movements even thought their physical bodies were invisible to the naked eye. Soon they stopped, their sagging bodies crouched on opposite sides of the room, both panting from exhaustion, but neither giving into exhaustion.

"So, getting tired are we?" Bulma taunted. Kakarot smirked.

"No, are you?" Bulma smirked as she shook her head.

"No." With that simple word They both launched into the air, after each other with the urge to prove their strength. After hours of fighting Bulma finally managed to bring Kakarot to his knees in submission. Vegeta clapped as he walked out to the pair of tired Sayians.

"Okay, Kakarot. Go home." The Sayian in question bowed to his prince before exiting the room. The Vegeta turned his attention to the blue haired girl. "Onna, we will fight tomorrow. Be ready for a _very_ long day."

* * *

Authors note: Please vote on my page. I have set up a poll like most writers have, but I only have nine peoples view on this particular question. Please read and review. 


	10. Chapter 10

The next couple of weeks Bulma spent in the training room with Vegeta who was matched in her strength. Vegeta was in awe at her stamina that was longer than that of Kakarot who had to eat almost every other hour. Soon they stood before each other panting at their exertion over the last twelve hours.

"Do you want to eat?" Kakarot said interrupting the staring contest that was starting between the two yet again. Both shook their heads as they began to power up again. Kakarot shook his head at the two in front of him and headed for the door as their powers clashed. Outside he headed for the kitchen where his mate stood cooking for the long line of Sayian's in the mess hall. "Hey, Chi!" he cried happily as he hugged her small body close to his. She kissed him on his lips quickly before turning to her cuisine before her.

"So, is the young prince and princess still at it?" He nodded as he stole some of her cooking for himself. She smiled as she watched him inhale his food. "They sure are alike, are they not?" He nodded again as he helped himself to more food. Chi-Chi was not the only cook, but she was the inventor of most, if not all, the food made on Planet Vegeta-sei. "Well, it is for told by your father that Vegeta will take an alien mate. Do you think that she is it?"

"Father said alien and Bulma is not entirely alien..." Kakarot faded off as he swallowed the food that was entrapped in his mouth. "She might be part Sayian, but she is part human too, I think." Chi-Chi nodded.

"She is, but that should make no difference if she is just a half breed. Though, you are right. Bardock never specified, but his visions are only bits and pieces." He nodded. "Now that you are full. Will you go and watch them. I want to know that Bulma is okay." Her mate nodded and with a quick kiss was gone.

* * *

Zarbon smirked as he watched Frieza's daughter fight against Vegeta.

_'So young and yet so powerful.'_ He watched as she landed a kick on Vegeta's lower torso. _'She will make Frieza proud, though I have doubts about the man.'_ Though Zarbon had been with Frieza since he was three he was not loyal to the tyrant and his "loyalty" was waning as he watched the girl in front of him. Ever since he had been young he had heard of the legendary half breed that would rival the Legendary. Both were said to combine in power and rid the universe of all the evil that controlled it. They would free those under oppression and although Zarbon could see the girl being that compassionate, he could not imagine Vegeta be such. He turned from the viewing window and headed for his apartment as a young Sayian bounded around the corner and into the very room where the two legendary Sayians fought.

* * *

Bulma groaned as she crawled into her bed at a little past midnight. She had been training nonstop with just one meal and little rest for the last two days and it had taken it's toll. As soon as her head dropped on the pillow she was out. The next morning she awoke to the golden eyes of her friend, Zarbon. She sat up straight as the realized that he was here and not her dream.

"Zarbon? What are you doing?" Zarbon smiled sweetly.

"Is that how you greet me now? No hug? No hello?" Bulma smiled as she hugged him.

"Hello. Now why are you here?"

"Right to the point, just like you to be so blunt. Your father sent me to spy on you and make sure that you were safe. I have been here for under two weeks and I have reported that you are fine. He is a little peeved that you chose Vegeta-sei, but is not concerned about you being killed."

"So, my father sees me as weak," Bulma stated. "He has always seen me as below him and for some reason this does not bother me. I will show him," she said as she headed for her shower. It would be another long couple of days. After letting Zarbon know that she would be gone for a couple of days and that he could use the room with her she was gone.

* * *

Good? Let me know... 


	11. Chapter 11

Bulma and Vegeta sparred for the next month with a vengeance. Bulma wanted to show her father who was weak and Vegeta wanted to destroy Bulma's father as well as show his own father. Both used the other for this purpose. Now as time wore on they became closer as they were so alike, but the one thing that stood between them was the fact that they disagreed on her heritage...

"God, damn it!" she screeched. "Like it is any of _your_ business!" Zarbon smiled at the two as they fought before him. Yes, Vegeta knew he was on his planet, but he was not concerned with him for he had told Vegeta his little secret that not even Bulma was aware of. "I mean, _sure_ I have a damned tail, but it is _blue_!" Vegeta frowned at her. Zarbon knew of her heritage, but he would not enter the fight for now. He was afraid of the woman when she was mad.

"Just because your tail is blue is no reason to deny your heritage!" he fumed. "_You_ are a half breed which means that your _tail_ would color as your _hair_ did!" Bulma could not deny his reasoning, but she would not willingly say that her father had lied to her.

"Maybe this tail and coloring is from my father! He has purple coloring with white skin! He also has a tail!" That last sentence she knew was wrong, for even though he had a tail it was not a furry one.

"Yours is not like that... that lizards!" Vegeta gasped out in anger. "_Your_ father is _not_ your _father_!" Bulma gasped, whether it was in anger or shock was uncertain to the three men that stood in the room. Zarbon watched Bulma's eyes as they swam with uncertainty.

"That lizard has been my father for years and even though you think that he is an evil, maniacal tyrant, he is my father!" with that said she disappeared from the room. Vegeta turned to Zarbon.

"You know that she is Sayian, but you say nothing. I don't understand," he fumed. Zarbon looked sad for a moment.

"She has been in Frieza's care for far too long and for me to bash what she has believed is true for so long would damage her. She must see for herself that he is using her for his own twisted ideas. I must point out one thing though. Frieza was so different after she came. Though I am sure he would kill her in a heart beat I am uncertain if he would be the same after. You do understand what I am saying?" Vegeta nodded.

"I will show her his tyrantcy. I will take her on purged planets if I must to show her his evil." He turned and headed for the kitchen where he was to find the answer on what to do about Bulma.

* * *

Very short I know. Please bare with me at this time. I will make the next chapter longer. I promise. Reviews are appreciated. 


	12. Chapter 12

Vegeta led Bulma to the docking bay where they entered one of the one person pods together as he pulled her in after him. He said some coordinates and they headed off as consciousness left them. Within hours they had landed on a nearby planet where a young boy, that looked almost humanoid, met them. Bulma climbed out first followed by Vegeta who shook hands with the humanoid boy who was red skinned with no ears and no nose, just two holes in his head to breath through. He wore plain cloths that wore thoroughly worn.

"Bulma, this is Charagar," he said as he faced Bulma then he turned to the young boy. "Charagar, this is Bulma." Both shook hands.

"Why are we here?"

"Why do think?" Bulma shrugged. "You wanted proof of his tyrantcy and this is one planet that he took over..." he faded off for a moment. "Well, one that he did not purge." Bulma frowned. She had done purges too. In fact she had done solo purges, but she had never thought them bad. They were planets that didn't want to help Frieza or something like that. She had never really asked. "He killed Charagar's father and left his mother to defend her three children, which are younger than him." Bulma looked ashamed for a moment, but frowned to hid it.

"He had reasons for doing this! Maybe his father tried to rise against him and threatened his life!" The red skin boy shook his head.

"Sure, my father told him that we would not surrender the knowledge that we had for the technology that we had created, but he was of no threat to that bastard!" Bulma frowned.

"That _bastard_ is my _father_!" Charager frowned as he turned to Vegeta.

"The tyrant has a _child_?!" This news did not anger the boy, it confused him for Bulma looked like another species. "_He_ stole another's _child_?!" This seemed to piss Bulma off.

"For the last time! _Frieza_ is my _father_ and _I _am an _Ice-jin_!!" Vegeta almost exploded at her words, but Charager beat him to the punch.

"Ice-jins are pale and purple, like him."

"I am a half breed!" This made both boys chuckle.

"You are a Sayian half breed. The tail, the skin, even your body is that of a Sayian mixed with that of another species, none which are Ice-jin." This seemed to hit her in the heart, but she hid it. Bulma glared at the two men and walked back to the pod.

"Okay, Vegeta, let us go to this next planet that has been," she paused. "hurt by Frieza." Vegeta shook Charager's hand before heading over to the pod and getting into it, followed by Bulma's emotionless form. He said some coordinates before they once again lost consciousness.

* * *

(On Vegeta-sei...) 

Zarbon stared at his master's face, trying to be emotionless as he lied to him. Frieza stared back at him, his red eyes bright at the news.

"She had shown such power that Vegeta is the one that is training her since she managed to beat the lower classes so quickly. By the time we get home she will be one hundred times stronger than she was before." Frieza smirked. This was good. With Vegeta training her, she would become stronger than Vegeta, but at what cost. What happened if Vegeta or anyone convinced her that she was a Sayian, then it would be trouble for him.

"Just make sure that they are never alone for too long," he said. Zarbon nodded, though he had just let them leave the planet for some time alone, but he didn't need to know about that. "I will be waiting for your next transmission in a month's time." Zarbon shoved the com link under his pillow as he turned to head for the training room where he was to meet with Kakarot, who had been fighting with him since he had come forward and talked to both Vegeta and Kakarot. He wanted to be ready for the big fight when the time came.

* * *

(Back In Space...) 

Vegeta awoke before Bulma and stretched in the little pod as best as he could. Bulma's cerulean eyes blinked as the pod landed on the surface of the planet. She could see through the pod window that this one had a little more vegetation, but not much more than the last one. She had been away from Vegeta-sei for two months and away from Frieza for two months and two weeks. They had visited many planets and at each one had been told the same things. One, that Frieza had wiped out most of their race and two, that she was not Ice-jin. Every planet left her questioning her beliefs that she had grown up around. If she was a Sayian as all had told her, then where was her father and who was her mother? Which was the Sayian and what was her other parents heritage? She was so confused. They stepped out and were greeted with... no one. She looked over at Vegeta in confusion.

"There is no one here," she stated as she looked around. "Why are we on this planet?"

"This is a purged planet." When he saw her face, he shook his head. "No, it is not one that you purged. This planet was one that had creatures on it that were different. They looked humanoid, but were exotic with clear, sparkled wings." As he spook, she could hear the uncertainty in his voice. He did not seem to like or understand the words that he was using. "They had pale skin as you have, but they were small and their ears were pointed. Their hair was odd coloring, like yours and their eyes as well, but these creatures, though beautiful were deadly." Bulma frowned. "He killed all but one for this reason." Bulma looked around at the darkened planet. She could see where there were patches of green vegetation that was dying still. "They are only dangerous when threatened and he, well, he killed their queen and king, which in turn caused them to fight. Onna, do you not see. Frieza is a tyrant. It is told that for every planet that he purged, he took an inhabitant. Zarbon, he is one of those inhabitants that he took once he purged his planet." Bulma's eyes widened. Her friend?! He purged his planet and then took Zarbon for his own?!

"Frieza took Zarbon?" Vegeta nodded. "He took others?" He nodded again. "So, he could have purged my planet and then..." she faded off as anger and sadness filled her heart. The man that she had called father had lied to her! He had taken her from her real family, but who was her father and mother? "I must find out who I am," she said as she turned to the pod. "We must go back to Vegeta-sei." Vegeta nodded as they headed back to his home to find out what she wanted.

* * *

Okay, how do you like it? Who is Bulma's mother and father? When will they attack? Read and review please... 


	13. Chapter 13

Once back on Vegeta-sei they began to search the large, vast librarys for clues to her parents, but none of the old, dusty books contained anything of value.

"This is hopeless," Bulma groaned as she sat down in the middle of all the piles of discarded books. "None of these had anything that sounded like me!" Vegeta looked down at the upset girl and then an idea came to him.

"There is one more option," he said. Bulma looked up at him exspectantinlly. "My father has a private library that contains some of the more important books. Maybe there is something about you in one of those." Bulma nodded before getting up and following him out of the dusty building.

* * *

(Back on Ice-jin...) 

"He is lying to you," a purple and white being said to the other. "You know that he hates you for killing his mate and destroying his home." Frieza turned away from his brother as he stormed over to his throne. "Can't you see? Bulma went to her home planet without realizing it, but not once has she contacted you and he has contacted you freely without being worried that the Sayians will kill him." Frieza's red eyes glowed as his anger grew. Would his beloved Zarbon really betray him? Though it was true that he had taken everything that he loved he had allowed the changling to walk aroung freely instead of being locked up as he had the others.

"I guess we shall be going to Vegeta-sei for a little "routine" check-up," Frieza said as he turned toward his brother.

* * *

(On Vegeta-sei...) 

Bulma crept quietly around the corner of the dark hallway. Vegeta's muscular form in front of her looking around as they went down the royal couple's hallway. The hallway was dark except for a few lights, but that was because it was forbidden for anyone, but the royal couple to enter the rooms that were in this hallway unless given permission. They had no such permission. Bulma looked around her and noticed that there were pictures on the walls that looked like Vegeta and some of other children in various stages of life. Some were of a girl and then of a boy that looked like Vegeta did now. One in particular caught her attention. A young lavender haired baby sat with Vegeta's twin on a blanket with two young women. Then there was one where the same lavender haired baby stood next to the Vegeta clone, but then there were no more pictures as they came to a large door.

"This is it," Vegeta said as they entered the very dark room. Vegeta lit a very small energy ball as they looked around them at all the books.

"This is just as vast as the last several librarys. How will we find it in here?" Vegeta looked back at her with a smirk.

"There is one book that we are looking for in here. It is a large book with the words _Missing Sayians_ on the spine of the book." Bulma nodded as they began to search from one end to the other. Bulma was the one to locate it and with glee she ripped it from the bookshelf. They sat on the ground, Vegeta's energy still lit so that they could read. Each page revealed someone new who was either still missing or who had been found. Then they came to an entry that looked like it had been viewed quiet a few times over the years. It was of a little girl who had been missing for eighteen years.

_Teddy, a rare Blue Sayian, was lost in space several years and then located on Planet Earth. When asked to come back he was willing, but the young girl he had taken as a mate was not. She refused to leave her home, thus he was forced to leave without her. Eight months later the girl reportively gave birth to a child, but still she refused to come to Vegeta-sei. They went to recover her when she was a month old, but someone else was there. They took the Blue Sayian half breed leaving the Sayian-jin nanny and mother dead on the floor. Teddy has never never been the same. Years after his young daughter's abduction he died of grief of the loss of his mate and brat._

Bulma began to cry as she sat there in the dark with only Vegeta's light to illuminate her tear stained face.

"That is so sad," she murmured. Vegeta, though sad at the loss of the man's mate and child, stood up and put the book back in it's spot before turning to the girl on the floor.

"What is sad is that he died of grief over the loss of a woman who wanted nothing to do with him and would not allow him his child either. Should never had mated with the whore!" Vegeta spat as he headed to the door. Bulma looked at his back in shock. She had never seen him so hateful. She lunged at him as he opened the large door, knocking the both of them out into the hallway.

"Take that back!" she yelled as she punched him square in the face. "That was romantic and just because the bitch was hateful does not give you the right to be hateful!"

"He was _weak_! He was a _Sayian_ and he was _weak_!" Bulma punched him again and then they began a cussing feast that went hand in hand with the fighting. Suddenly a pair of strong arms grabbed Vegeta and another grabbed Bulma. Into the darkness the two disappeared as they went limp.

* * *

Zarbon paced the large room as he waited for Bulma and Vegeta to return from their exploration.

"Damn! Where are they?" he muttered to the empty room. Just then the door opened and the queen entered.

"Zarbon!" she cried angerly. "Have you seen Vegeta?" He shook his head. "He has gone missing and I have not seen or felt him."

"Bulma has gone missing as well and she though she does this on certain occasions she has always returned. There is something wrong here." Just then the com link beeped at him and Cooler along with Frieza appeared on the screen.

"Hello, traitor," Cooler said. "We have both of the brats." Then the link died and the room was silent as the planet rocked.

* * *

Okay, I know. Short, but I have limited time on the computer until I get my own. Please read and reveiw. These chapters will be coming in slow, but they will keep coming. 


	14. Chapter 14

Bulma was the first to wake, her cerulean eyes fluttered as the darkness filtered into them. The room held little to no light so her eyes had to adjust to her dark surroundings. Her mind was blank on what she had been doing and who she had been with when the darkness had hit her. Just then, in the darkness, she heard a masculine moan. She turned in the direction of the moan and saw movement just beyond her vision. With a blink of her eyes she remembered what had happened.

"Vegeta," she called out tentatively. In the distance voices echoed around them as she moved toward the movement.

"Woman," Vegeta said as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. "Where the fuck are we?" Bulma reached out, her hand brushed through Vegeta's course hair. She reached down and helped the prince to his feet.

"I have a vague idea, but you are not going to like it." Water dripped in the distance as something furry scurried across Bulma's booted foot. "Damn it!" she cursed as she stepped back. "Could of sworn that we killed all those shits."

"So, we've been captured by your family," Vegeta stated grimly. "Just great."

* * *

"They have them," the queen stated grimly as they stood before the king.

"Why?" the king inquired as he looked toward Zarbon for answers. Zarbon frowned.

"He thinks that I have betrayed him and have told the girl of her true heritage." The king and queen frowned. "She is a Blue Sayian, but only a halfbreed. Her mother was human, but her father was a Blue Sayian. Frieza might have only meant to get Bulma, but since they have been hanging out a lot lately I have to assume that they were together so they were kidnapped together." The queen was the first to react as her blue aura flared around her rigid person.

"Was there any talk of abducting the prince before this?" she inquired through gritted teeth.

"No," Zarbon said with a shake of his head. "Sure, he spoke many times of hating the royal family, but never of abduction. Now he did speak of destroying the planet." Just then the planet rocked with another explosion. "Like he is trying to do now." The group of three turned and continued down the corridor as they headed for the docking bay where several pods were blasting off into the night sky.

"We will talk more about this the next time we see each other," the king said as he got into a pod, his wife following him. Zarbon nodded as the door to the pod closed. The skies above Planet Vegeta-sei were filled with silver orbs that resembled shooting stars with their fiery blue tails following them.

* * *

Frieza entered the room several hours later, his white tail slivered in after he did.

"Frieza," Vegeta said as the lights came on and they both stood to greet the tyrant.

"Ah, Prince Vegeta," he said before turning his attention to Bulma. "Daughter, I have decided to forgive you and will allow you to live as you did before with a few new restrictions." Bulma frowned at him, her hate flaring in her eyes as her turquoise tail flickered behind her.

"You are not my father," she spat. "_You_ stole _me_ from my real family, my real life." Frieza frowned. This was not good. She had been corrupted. He knew that she had been told, but he had just assumed that she would blow it off as nonsense.

"Who told you this?" he asked. "Was it that fool, Zarbon?"

"Zarbon knew?" Bulma said sadly.

"If he di-" his voice faded as his eyes fell on Vegeta. "You stupid fucking monkey," he growled quietly. "_You_ told her!" Vegeta smirked evilly.

"It was my right to know!" Bulma spat angrily as she stepped forward. "You lied to me!" Without a thought about what would happen she attacked the Ice-jin head on. "DIE!!" she yelled as her blue aura blazed around her. Frieza had not expected her to attack him, so her pale fist made contact with his jaw and with a loud crack his head flipped back, blood flew in the air. Frieza was knocked back into the hall, his body making contact with the cell door across from her. Bulma's cerulean eyes flashed green for a split second as her hair gleamed gold, but then it was gone. It was there long enough for Frieza to notice the change in power.

"Damn," he muttered as his body slid out of his crater and onto the ground below.

"You tried to play me for a fool! You used me for my power!" she spat as her power went up another notch. "You tried to make me like you! You've raised me to believe that my true race was nothing but a bug under your foot!" Her aura wavered from blue to gold and then back to blue as her body shuddered with rage.

_'She is turning Super Sayian!'_ Vegeta thought as he watched Bulma from behind as her aura flashed gold and then blue. Her turquoise tail flickered in anger as she stepped closer to the fallen tyrant. Suddenly Bulma fell to the ground, her hands holding her throbbing temples as pain filled her head and body. Frieza stood up with a chuckle as Vegeta moved over to the fallen female.

"I was ready for this day," Frieza said as he stood over the pair. Though, I thought that Zarbon would tell you." Bulma groaned as another burst of pain filled her head.

"W-What did you-u do?" she grated out as pain shuddered over her body.

"I placed a chip in your body so that when you misbehave I can send a burst of pain through you." Vegeta looked up at the tyrant.

"That is a cowardly thing to do," as he stood up so that he could stand in front of Bulma. "But then again. You look like a coward." This made the Ice-jin growl in anger, but before he could retaliate the ship rocked with such a force that Vegeta and Frieza were forced to their knees.

"What the fuck?" Frieza growled as he stood up. With a growl and a promise to return he stormed out of the cell after locking the two occupants inside. Vegeta turned his attention to Bulma who had stopped grimacing in pain.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded as she stood up along with him. Her body shook visibly as she leaned against the wall, her breathing labored.

"I'm fine. It just knocked the wind out of me for a moment."

"Did you feel it?" he inquired. Bulma gave him an annoyed look.

"Of course. Why do you think I was sitting on the floor i-" Vegeta shook his head.

"Not the pain. The power." Bulma nodded. "You almost changed. You almost became a Super Sayian."

"I almost became Super Sayian?" she said again stupefied. Vegeta growled as he knocked her over her head. "Ow," she whined as she knocked him over his head. "What the hell was that about?" she inquired as she touched her bruised head.

"For a very smart woman, you sure are acting stupid." Bulma glared at him. "We need to help you transform the rest of the way and since you started doing it with Frieza then we will start there."

* * *

Frieza ran to the bridge where all his servants ran around to rectify the problem.

"What the fuck is going on!?" he shouted angrily. He reached out and wrapped his white hand around a pink alien's neck that was trying to skitter around him. "Tell me!" he demanded. The creature shook violently as his air supply was cut off.

"I don't know," he managed to squeak out. Frieza twisted his hand and with a snap the creature was dead as he turned to look out the viewing window. Nothing but stars stared back at him, which pissed him off further.

"Find out what the fuck it is!" he barked. "NOW!" with that he stomped off the bridge and in his wake he left several servants dead or working.

* * *

Bulma sat in the corner, her blue aura swirled around her as she meditated. Vegeta stood before her, his dark eyes watching her for any signs of change. The door burst open to reveal a very pissed off tyrant. Frieza's eyes flashed a bright red as he took a step into the room.

"Play time," he said as he fired a blast.

* * *

Zarbon watched as another blast hit the silver and purple shaped saucer.

"Good," he said as he turned to the lime skinned woman next to him. She smiled as she flicked her white hair back. She had green eyes that flashed as her smile changed to a smirk.

"Soon we shall knock out the power," she said proudly.

"More good news, Skirish," he said as he turned back to the viewing window.

* * *

Good, ne? Sorry about it taking so long. Just got my own computer so these chappies will be coming out faster. 


	15. Chapter 15

Bulma let out a scream of pain as blood pooled around her small form. Vegeta's eyes flashed aqua as a howl of pain escaped his throat. He turned his heated gaze toward Frieza, who upon seeing his transformation started to shake. Vegeta's golden aura flickered around his muscular form as he stepped toward Frieza.

"You mother fucking son of a bitch!" he growled as he launched himself at Frieza. He managed to his Frieza square in the stomach, his momentum knocking Frieza into the same crater that Bulma had earlier. The ship began to rock violently, causing the lights to flicker on and off before exploding around the pair. This did bother Vegeta, for his golden aura blazing in the dark just made him look all the more godly. Frieza stood up, his anger shone brightly in his red eyes as he stepped toward the Super Sayian before him.

"She was just a girl. Another monkey at that." This only angered Vegeta more. The ship continued to rock around them. Frieza ran at Vegeta who just managed to move out of the way, causing the tyrant to go through his ship's protective wall. With a gasp of breath Vegeta grabbed Bulma's still form before running for the exit out of the dungeon. Just as he made it out of the dark, gloomy hall of cell Frieza came through the closed door. He shot a blast that managed to hit Vegeta in his back, sending him down the darkened hall before him. Vegeta ignored the tyrant, his only objective getting the unconscious Sayian in his arms to safety. Suddenly Charagar and Kakarot burst into the small, dark hallway, their auras blazed around them.

"I will take her, my prince," Kakarot said as he took Bulma's still form. Charagar grabbed Bulma from Kakarot.

"You must help the prince. I will take the girl to safety." Kakarot nodded as he turned to face Frieza. The tyrant stood at the end of the hall, his red eyes blazed with anger and frustration as he looked at the four teenagers.

"She is mine," he said. "Once I kill you all I will have her back." Vegeta growled low in his throat as his power grew around him.

"Get her away from here quickly," Vegeta growled before turning his attention to the white creature before him. With a scream Vegeta powered up more, his golden aura flared around his small, muscular figure. Kakarot powered up next to him as they prepared to fight. "Bulma is mine," Vegeta stated. "She is my mate and she will never be yours ever again." Frieza chuckled at the men in front of him.

"All talk and no action," was all he said. "Monkey make a lot of noise, but they are no real threat." Vegeta growled just as his lithe form rushed forward.

* * *

Zarbon entered the pod after what Charagar had informed him of on the com link. With a few pushes of random buttons he was off into space. It would only take minutes, but he would be before the young girl that he had raised. She would fight the fight that she was born for and it would be next to the very mate she was predestined to be with.

* * *

Sorry to cut this short, but had to leave you hanging. Hope you are ready for more. I need some reviews to keep this going. Tell me if you want me to continue. 


	16. Chapter 16

Bulma struggled in Charager's grasp, her mouth opened in protest as her small, bleeding form moved to get out of his grip.

"Bulma," he said quietly as he rushed to the docking bay to wait for Zarbon. Several of Frieza's servants rushed to pods with cries of fright. The ship lurched and the lights flickered back on and then back off. "Zar-"

"I do-on't care," she managed to spit out. "I must fight with him." He did not know what to say. Vegeta would kill him if she was to die and her injury, though not serious, was very bad. "My nanny said that he would protect me." He looked down at her in shock.

"What?" he asked. "Who would?" Bulma looked up at him, her cerulean eyes full of love and pain.

"My mate. My predestined." This shocked him so much that his grip loosened allowing her to struggle free. She stood up seekingly as the blood from her wound leaked onto the floor. Zarbon arrived just as she was leaving the dock.

"Bulma!" he yelled as he exited his pod. As someone else took his pod he ran toward her, bandages in his hands. "Let me bond you up before you go into battle." Bulma stopped and allowed the changeling to wrap her wound before she left to assist Vegeta in his war against Frieza.

_I see it coming down, all over town, it's chaos_

_There's no time for me to be afraid_

_Raise the excitement now and be the king of your mountain_

_Be the king now, it's a masquerade, so it's made..._

Bulma ran toward the fight, the sounds of battle growing louder as she grew closer. She came to the door that closed off the rest of the ship from the prison and with a shove of the arm she was in the long hallway on her way to her mate.

_Things you want that you can't touch, but you know_

_One day you will hold that special feel that make you a man_

_No-Ten, P-Kan_ _I can feel the sky so blue_ _I'm so down right, see that I'm so cool_

_Playing them all, trouble calls_

_Don't you know, I take them all_ _We Gotta Power, Dragon Ball Z_

When she came to where the pair were fighting Frieza was standing over her mate. With a growl her golden aura flared around her, her aqua eyes flared as her long, golden hair spiked down her back in waves.

"_Father!_" she yelled bitterly. "That is my mate that you are killing and even though you raised me, I would kill _you_ for his life!" Frieza turned to the girl standing down the hall.

"You, my own, that I have raised since birth,would kill me for a stupid monkey?!" Bulma growled as she flew toward him, her fist glowing in a bright gold.

"Fuck you!" she cried as her energy powered fist connected with the tyrant's pale, white jaw. "I am a monkey as he is," she said as she turned to her mate. "Vegeta," she said as she helped him up.

_Don't mind at all, no shocks can stall my pace_ _I keep my eyes fixed all the time to my goal_

_Don't mind at all, cause after all, it's my way_

_Cause after all, it's my life, it's my soul_

Vegeta stood up, his large hand grasping her smaller one. Though he would never ask for help, as she had said, he was her mate and they would fight together as mates did.

_One day we shall chase a dream, that is ours_ _T_

_ill then you won't know that I'm your friend, to the very end_

_No-Ten, P-Kan_ _The time is now to wisen up_

_Feel the strength come right up from your gut_ _You know the world is now, coming down_

_To changing times, we'll show them how_ _We Gotta Power, Dragon Ball Z_ _T_

Both turned their aqua gazes toward the tyrant and then turned to each other.

"BIGGGGGGGG..." hands together they powered up. "BAAANNNNGGGGGG..." Their voices blended in unison. "AAAATTTTTAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!!!!" A white light filled the hall obliterating all in it's path.

_Things you want that you can't touch, but you know_

_One day you will hold that special feel that make you a man_

_No-Ten, P-Kan_ _I can feel the sky so blue_ _I'm so down right, see that I'm so cool_

_Playing them all, trouble calls_ _Don't you know, I take them all_ _We Gotta Power, Dragon Ball Z_

* * *

Okay, we are nearing the end on this story. There maybe one or two chapters left. How did you like this one? The song is from DBZ- We Gotta Power. 


	17. Chapter 17

The light dimmed as the pair stood against each other for support. Bulma smiled at her mate, her face bruised and blood dripping from the cut on her cheek. When the light finally faded and the smoke cleared all that lay before them was the shell that was once Frieza. His eyes were black instead of his glowering red. Bulma moved forward, her feet moving slowly toward the man whom had called her his daughter for several years.

"I can't believe that I called_ you_ father," she said to the white form on the ground. Blood pooled around his limp body. With a kick of her booted toe she decapitated the once powerful tyrant. She turned back to Vegeta, who stood next to her, his own damage present on his rugged features. "Let's go." They turned from the fallen creature and headed for the docking bay. After getting their friends off the ship they watched with grim satisfaction as the ship was blown up, it metal flying in all directions as the smoke mixed with flames. A body part hit their ship, the crimson blood left a trail as the body part fell away.

* * *

(Years Later...)

Zarbon watched from afar, a small blue haired baby in one arm and a lavender haired baby in the other. Both cooed up at him as the girl tried to pet his ponytail. He smiled down at the pair before turning his gaze back to the older pair standing over a grave. Bulma placed flowers on the new tombstone, her face sad, but happy. Vegeta had sent a crew to locate her fathers remains, anything that she could bury. It was her way, she had explained. She needed it. It seemed that he had been buried in the King's own private garden. Bulma's father had been a childhood friend of the kings. When they found this out, the king and queen had been over joyed. There was a great deal of good news that came within two years. Bulma and the king decided that there should be a new tombstone made for him that was from all his loved ones.

"Hello, father," she said. "Guess what? You are a grandfather two times over. King Vegeta is very happy of this. He spoils the two of them." A tear slid down her pale cheek. Vegeta hugged her close as he glanced over at Zarbon, who at this moment was turned away from the couple. He kissed her on her lips as they turned from the grave and headed back toward the castle.

* * *

Good? I thought that it ended nicely. 


End file.
